InuYasha's Change
by lucianaforever
Summary: Every demon grows but in a different way than humans. Anything can trigger it. Happiness? Anger? How does little InuYasha respond to this and how will Izayoi respond as well to this new insight she has learned from Myoga? Review! T for Mild Violence


InuYasha's Growing Up

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I've written other stories about InuYasha. In most of my stories Izayoi is dead while InuYasha is still a child. This was a little idea that popped into my head one night. Enjoy and Review!

It had been thirty years since InuYasha had been born and Izayoi didn't know what to do. He was still less than three feet tall. He still looked like a half-demon toddler and acted like one too, but sometimes he would act as if he were any other adult.

One day InuYasha and Izayoi were out in a field. InuYasha saw a wild dog out in the field and in excitement, took off.

"Be careful!" Izayoi called.

In an instant, Myoga (spelling?) showed up.

"Oh, hello Myoga."

"Hello, my lady Izayoi," he took a bow. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Leave?" he eyes got wide. "Why would I leave?"

"Well, how many winters has InuYasha lived?"

"About thirty"

"And? Have you not noticed his emotional changes? Or the fact that he has indeed stayed but a toddler for the past three decades?" Myoga raised a brow.

"Well, yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh my." He shook his head. "I take it that my lord never told you?"

"Told me what?" Izayoi started to get nervous.

Myoga sighed. "Well, every demon goes through a metamorphosis where they stay a demon child for a very long time. Because of his heritage, my lord estimated that he would stay this way for three decades. The problem is that something has to trigger it. Something that can get InuYasha mad. The problem is that we don't know how the change will effect him, so my lord made me promise to remove you from InuYasha before this happened then I would monitor and help him during and after this change. My lord's plan was to take you to Lord Sesshomaru's palace. Of course, it took the longest time for him to agree, but his father eventually convinced him."

"I don't understand," said Izayoi. "Why must I leave?"

"InuYasha may have a temporary transformation while this process takes place and it may be extremely dangerous for anyone around him. But he has to be threatened or extremely angry…. Has…um…. The other villagers done anything to him lately?"

"They don't touch him while I'm watching him."

InuYasha was farther than he should have been, but he wanted to keep talking to the dog.

_My lord, why do you speak with humans?_ The dog sat in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha sat as well and put his hand on the dog's head. "I guess because on my mother. She's a human and I'm half human."

The dog stood, _My lord, do you want to go for a walk? I rather enjoy it. Maybe you will, too?_

"Alright." InuYasha smiled and they walked in to the trees. Out of sight.

"They don't touch him while I'm watching him." As she said this, she turned to look at where InuYasha had been playing. He wasn't there.

"Oh no." Myoga whispered. Izayoi started to run.

_My lord, I smell humans. Shall we leave? Or do you think they will pass?_

"I think it'll be fine, but we should start heading back to where my mother is waiting. Just in case… Humans don't really like me very much."

The dog's head tilted. _I don't understand why humans would treat you so badly. My lord, you are part human, are you not?_

"Well, I am. I think they don't like me because I'm so different."

_My lord, I do not understand why members of your own pack would treat you so badly when you will obviously become much stronger than any of them._

"Maybe they are afraid that I'll hurt them…"

_My lord, I'm sure that you can easily control your self. You seem like a very kind demon._

InuYasha smiled. "Thank you, my friend"

"Ugh. Disgusting."

InuYasha turned and saw a few of the men from the village that he and his mother lived in. He grew cautious. When his mother wasn't around, he tended to get a beating from these men.

"What kind of normal child talks to animals as if they were people and stays a child this long? Not you. You are not normal, Mutt."

The dog growled. _You do not speak to my lord like that._

"Shhh." InuYasha shushed the dog. He spoke to the men. "If you don't mind, I'll go back to my mother." He turned to leave but one of the men grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him back against a tree.

The dog barked at the men and bared his teeth as he started to stalk the men who were beating the small half-demon.

InuYasha was being beat terribly. Worse than usual. It wasn't like he could fight back. It would only give his mother trouble with the village.

They were kicking him and hitting his face. Blood was running down his mouth. If this was anything like the previous bullying than they would leave soon.

"We are done with you disgusting mutt." One then pulled a dagger and jabbed his in the belly repeatedly. InuYasha screamed.

Then the men were gone. The dog had jumped in the back of the man with the dagger and was gnawing at his neck.

"Noo…" InuYasha moaned. "Run…" Then InuYasha froze when he heard a yelp.

InuYasha looked up to see two men on the ground dead and the dog on the ground with the dagger shoved in his chest.

"One mutt to go," one of the two remaining men said, and turned to little InuYasha.

"Lady Izayoi! Lady Izayoi!" Myoga called! Izayoi ran into the woods to see a bloody mess. Two dead men on the ground, a stabbed dog, and he InuYasha up against a tree with blood all over him. Two other men were closing in on him.

"InuYasha!"

He turned and looked at his mother. She gasped.

"InuYasha? What is wrong with your eyes?" She stepped forward.

"Lady Izayoi! Wait! It's begun! You must retreat to a safe place!" Myoga was on her shoulder screaming.

InuYasha turned and looked at the men and let out a growl. It started to feel as though his aura was growing more and more. The wind changed. Izayoi blinked and before her stood a full grown version of her little boy. Six feet tall, long silver hair, fuzzy dog-ears. His eyes were blood red with purple marks on his cheeks. He had longer fangs and claws.

Myoga whispered in her ear "Run. Please leave. At least don't look."

She watched.

InuYasha jumped on the men and clawed them to death. He seemed to be crying. In a few moments, the men were dead as well.

InuYasha walked to the still dog. He didn't know what had come over him. All he knew was that he was angry with himself for letting his friend get hurt and that he felt a lot taller.

He knelt in front of the animal. The dog lifted his head.

_My lord…_

"Shh… It's alright. You're fine." InuYasha rested the dog on his lap.

_I feel very honored… that my death could mean something to you… my lord…_

"Don't talk like that. You saved me."

_I did? __**Sigh**__… you will be a great demon…._

With that the dog's head fell.

"InuYasha?" Izayoi was very unsure if she should approach her son.

He sighed and turned. His fangs and claws were much shorter, the purple marks gone, and his eyes were a warm gold. He wiped his tears.

"Mother. What happed?" He put his hand on his head and sat down. He was only wearing the pants of the fire rat.

Myoga ran up to InuYasha and took a deep bow. "My lord InuYasha, how good it is to see you! And as a full-grown demon as well! Your change has been completed wonderfully! And quickly, too!" Myoga closed his eyes and grinned. "I assume you understand. All demons are born with their own personality but they sometimes only access it until after their change. Of course, all demons are born with this knowledge already. Sometimes they just need to be reminded. Since you are, indeed, a half-demon, I can explain."

**SMACK!**

Myoga flattens and falls.

"Of course I understand, BAKA!"

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi had been sitting unnoticed but when she'd heard her not-so-little-InuYasha's language she snapped.

InuYasha stood straight and in shock "Mother?" he said weakly.

"How dare you treat Myoga that way! After all he has done for us! I am very disappointed!"

InuYasha wined and sat down.

"Umm… My Lady," Myoga stood. "Do not blame InuYasha for his actions. Normal demons experience mood swings recently after their change. It's just the mind trying to settle itself."

"Oh. I'm sorry, sweetheart." She placed her hand on his head.

"Don't worry too much," he smiled. He looked around. "It's strange. All of my senses are a lot stronger."

"Yes," Myoga said. "I know."

InuYasha took a deep sniff. And froze. He smelled a man. A quick wind.

He snatched the arrow right out of the air and growled. He heard a gasp, and a man running away. He could remember the cent. He could always protect himself and his mother. No body would hurt them anymore.

He looked at his mother. She looked at the arrow in his hand. He snapped it and smiled.

No more pain.


End file.
